


I Promise

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and reader walk into a bar. Reader sees her ex Gadreel there. But, Dean See’s reader shy away. So Gadreel comes over to her trying make her feel badly. But Dean isn't having it. Dean takes reader away. To tell her that he loves her. Sparks a fantastic relationship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoveWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DoveWhite).



“No, no, no… you and I need a damn drink.” Dean said putting his hand in the middle of my back and pushing me through the door of the bar. The music wasn’t blaring through the speakers but loud enough to make my head feel like it was buzzing. I looked back at Dean to see the huge grin on his face as he led me towards the bar.

“Dean, I don’t drink… not really.” I sighed and turned to look up at his face. He wore a big stupid grin like a mask with twinkling eyes and crinkles that extended from them.

“Well, tonight. You are drinking and having a good time.” Dean patted my back then let his hand linger a little longer than anything friendly would allow.

“Fine. I’m not getting drunk.” I pouted up at him and took a seat at the bar.

“Two beers and two shots of jack.” Dean smiled at the bartender, “Make em doubles.”

“Really.”

“You kicked ass today.” Dean smiled, “I mean for being ‘rusty’, you took down that second vetala without hesitation. I mean, Sam and I were pinned down… you didn’t lock up.”

“Yeah well, it's a habit that I guess can’t be broken.” I shrugged and picked up the brown bottle.

“Not bad for a college girl.” Dean smiled and elbowed me.

As the music played and the beers disappeared then returned like a ghost, refilled and frosty cold in front of us, a familiar laugh drifted through the bar. My ears picked up the sound and snapped my head in the direction of it. It turned my stomach and made my eyes automatically fill with tears.

My head snapped back and searched for the source of the gut wrenching laughter. I gripped the countertop and held my breath as I locked on to him, Gadreel with three women, two blondes and a brunette all were having the best time. His smiled was warm like always as he nodded at the brunette with a cute button nose. He was handsome, painfully handsome in the same way a roman statute was. Too perfect to be human which was fitting for the angel clad in the jacket.

"Hey!" Dean's voice was sharp in my ears. I snapped my head back to him and felt my throat clench as my mouth fell open. Dean's rough hands gripped my wrist as he glanced around the bar.

"It's him.” I felt gutted as the words murmured out while my eyes dropped to the floor, “He’s here.”

"Where?" Dean sprang to his feet and moved towards the table where Gadreel was sitting.

My head start to throb as my vision blurred. I tried to bark out for Dean to stop but the words caught in my throat. The feeling of being low returned and began to sit in my bones, all the old feelings that Gadreel had caused me came back. I felt the water growing at my lash line but quickly blinked it back and took a ragged breath. The memories came back in flashes, like I was dreaming.

The Winchesters had taken me in when I was at my lowest, drunk and broken at a bar just outside of Cincinnati.

Gadreel had left me, calling me an unimportant hunter whom he could never love. The words stung like a thousand little cuts all over my skin. I'd given my life to the job, dropped out of college to help my family with a case, only to lose them in one fell swoop but I found Gadreel after the fall. He was broken like me, alone and scared.

I reacted quickly by grabbing for Dean's arm and pulling him back to me.

"Not worth it. He's. .. Not worth it." I tried to put my brave face on.

"Oh it's worth it." Dean pulled away then stopped as he fingers gripped his jacket. His eyes scanned my face and nodded silently. He slowly slid into his seat and glowered back at him.

"Let's just finish our drinks and get out of here." I said with a shaking voice.

"He needs to know about what he did to you!" Dean hissed.

"No." I snapped back. I slumped forward and slammed back the second shot. Dean sipped his beer and glanced over at me with a smile.

"We can go." Dean offered as he took my hand and squeezed it.

"No, he doesn't get to do this... we were having a good time." I said nodding and plastering a fake smile on my face.

Dean smiled and nodded at the bartender, "Two more please."

We drank and shared stories of hunts in the past. Dean put me at ease with a smile and a laugh as he told me about a hunt where everything had gone wrong, starting with Sam getting cursed, losing his shoe and getting kidnapped by two lunatic hunters who believed he was the antichrist. I laughed until tears streamed down my face.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Gadreel's voice cut into the conversation and broke Dean's stare from me, "Glad to see you picked someone who isn’t an upgrade…”

"Excuse me?" Dean rose from his seat with all the muscles in his body tensed and ready for a fight.

"I mean it’s cool she's dating someone more her speed..." Gadreel’s voice made my mouth taste like ash, “Mentally and emotionally, it’s great.”

"Listen, I know you think that you are fucking superior because of what you are but you're nothing but a regular grade ‘A’ asshole," Dean snarled.

"Oh relax Dean, I don't want my trash back... I am glad it was recycled and you're putting her to good use." Gadreel grinned and sighed as he patted Dean's shoulder  
sympathetically. Dean crowded into the angel's space and puffed his chest out as he sized the angel up.

"Stop it!" I shouted, stepping between the boys forcing them apart as the other girls giggled and crowded closer to one another as they whispered. Gadreel looked down at me with fake sympathy in his eyes.

"Just go. You are just pushing buttons, Gad." I said staring up at his face, I could feel my inside starting to wilt as he looked down at me, "You don't have to be foul... I don't want you anymore. I don’t need you in my life."

There was a silence between us that was filled with the music from the bar. Gadreel reached out and held my chin with three fingers; he tilted my head up and smiled then sighed. 

His face was just as I remembered with the same stunningly harsh eyes that could rip me apart without a word being said. I could feel my ribs aching and the pressure in my head growing stronger as he looked at me.

"This must be an important moment for you..." Gadreel spoke with cold indifference as a he smirked, “It’s okay that you still love me, I just couldn’t lower myself to be with a hunter like you.”

I felt the bottom of my heart give out and drop into my guts. My eyes filled with tears and my throat constricted as my mouth opened.

Dean shoved him backward and moved me to the side with a hard push into the other girls, who squealed and shoved me away. I watched as Dean rammed a fist into Gadreel’s jaw and orbital. The angel reeled back and gained footing as he attacked Dean with a heavy fist. He attempted to kick Dean in the gut but missed as Dean stepped to the side quickly. I grabbed Dean and yanked him back with everything inside of me, Dean was huffing with a split lip and bloodied teeth as he spat on the floor making Gadreel's clique squawk. I watched as the angel rose to his feet, his eyes that were burning bright as he took a step towards Dean but stopped as I put my hand up.

"I never even liked you... you were a filler" Gadreel hissed as his eyes fixed on me, "No one wants someone weak and pathetic as you are... Dean will leave you too."

"Hey, fuck off!" Dean snapped and shoved into me, "I'm the one who's been there... I picked her up when you ran off like a bitch! I'm the one who loves her even if you think she is weak or pathetic!"

I held my breath and stepped back. The girls to the side were giggling and chattering, Gadreel was standing with a sour look on his face and my head began to swim. I stumbled a little then rushed for the door. The cold night air bathed over my face and brought a rush of relief to my system as I headed for the road.

My legs were jello and my brain was mushy. My thoughts were jumbled with Gadreel’s venomous words and Dean's hopeful words bouncing around. They were intoxicating and tempting me to be wrapped around them. But a sick after taste washed up my throat and nearly knocked me to my knees, the thought that he was going to leave, drop me off in  
the middle of a dark highway and say that he couldn't do it anymore... that I was too weak.

"Hey!" Dean's voice cut through the noise in my head and spun me around to face him.

"Not now Dean." I replied with a tremble in my voice. His hand touched my arm and pulled me back. I felt my body melt and my eyes slowly crept up to his face. He turned me to face him then wrapped me up in his strong arm.

"Hey! Hey! Forget him!" Dean said touching my face and looking me in the eyes, his stared was intense and made my belly erupt into a million butterflies, "He is the one who is missing out on an amazing woman... who isn't weak."

"Dean, just stop... It's fine. I'm fine." I said shaking my head and chuckling.

"No, you're not." Dean said touching the side of my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb, “Look! Listen. Fuck him! He's an idiot; he is the one missing someone amazing. And... I'm lucky to have you in... my life."

"Just stop being so nice to me." I said shaking my head.

"Not gonna happen college girl..." Dean chuckled.

"You shouldn't like me... I'm a risk."

"Too late for that... I'm in love with you, stupid." Dean said with a quiet laugh, “Have been for a while now. I mean, I would spend the rest of my life with you.”

"Don’t say it if you don't mean it." I shushed him as my eyes fell to the floor. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up. His eyes locked on to mine again as a wave of excitement crashed through me once the words soaked into my brain. The smell of nickel and iron filling my nose covered the smell of bourbon and the taste of salt in my mouth.

"I mean if… if that’s what you want. I really do-" Dean started but I cut him off by pulling him down to my level and kissing him. His lips were soft and plush against mine. His fingers pressed into my cheek as he kissed me back. I clutched on to his shirt as if I was going to float away if I didn’t.

“Aw! Look at that!” Gadreel’s voice called out in the stillness of the moment. Dean pulled away and glared. His body tensed as he started to move but I pulled him back.

“I love you.” Dean said with a shake in his voice that was hard to read but I could feel the heat from his skin and I knew that he was pissed.

“If you mean it…” I hesitated as the words processed quickly, “Then let it go.”

“Let's go home?” Dean asked with a smile.

“Take me home.” I whispered before pulling him down again for a kiss.

“Come on, college girl!” Dean said backing me up to the passenger door of the Impala.

 

One year later

I stood in front of the full length mirror, nervously fidgeting with the collar of my tuxedo. I could hear the low sounds of the small chapel just outside the door behind me. In just a few moments, I would take on my greatest challenge as a hunter; marriage. A hunter’s life was harsh and dangerous, people didn't survive very long; but if you can find that special someone, it makes the life a little more brighter.

There was a single knock and Sam walked in, the door closing behind him with a soft click. He looked sharp in his jet black, best man tux. His hair was smoothed down and tucked behind his ears.

"How are you doing?" he asked with a voice that let me know he knew the answer.

"Nervous as virgin," I said with a low chuckle, trying to shake the anxiety building in my body.

"Do you need a few more minutes? I'm sure I can ask," said Sam, his voice filled with concern.

"No, Sam. This is something I can’t put it off any longer," I turned to him with a big grin plastered on my face; I couldn't help it. Nervous as I was, I was excited.

"Dean, look...I just want to say that I'm really happy for you, man. And I think mom and dad would be proud of you, just as I am."

"Thanks. I'm glad you are here, man." I gave Sammy a hug, a real one. The kind that would break bones of a lesser man. I adjusted his suit, making sure we both looked perfect. 

Glancing once more in the mirror, we left the room to take our places at the alter.

Sam and I stood on the raised platform making small talk while waiting for the pastor to arrive. Most of the small gathering of guests had already arrived and were mingling amongst each other. In the crowd, I could see Cas talking with Hannah. Briefly, I wondered if angels could get married. My thoughts were interrupted by the pastor arriving on stage. As he settled his robe, pressing it down in the front and opened his book, a hush fell over the crowd. 

My stomach suddenly felt like a thousand butterflies were trapped and wanting to escape. The organ began to play the March and the guests turned towards the doors in which the love of my life would shortly walk through.

When the doors opened, and I saw her in a gorgeous strapless gown with little glimmering beads that caught the light and made her glow like she was sent from heaven, my heart stopped for a beat. Then I felt my heart soar with elation and pride. As she walked down the aisle, I thought my heart would burst with a new kind of love that I had never known  
before she entered my life. 

Finally, she stood before me as radiant as the sun. The pastor began to speak but all I could focus on was my own breathing as I tried not to hyperventilate. I stared at her beautiful face, making mental notes of the smile line and the way her eyes sparkled as she stared back at me.

"And now, the couple has prepared their own vows," the pastor declared. "Would the bride please begin?"

"Dean, when I met you, I was at my lowest. You saw past my walls and defences. You found me lost and broken and built me up. You took my weaknesses and made me stronger. I would not be the woman I am today without you and I am grateful everyday that you have come into my life. I vow to stand by you in all things, to support you, and always bring the pie. Everyday my love for you grows stronger and I cannot wait to see what challenges our future holds,because I know we will face them together," she said as the last few words shook slightly. I could see the tears welling in her eyes as she exhaled and smiled back at me. 

"And now you, Dean," said the pastor. 

I took a deep breath trying to push out the tension in my lungs, looked directly into her eyes and spoke with a clear voice, "I Dean, take you, as my wife and lifelong partner. I vow to be the best friend you've always wanted. I will watch cheesy romantic movies with you, go with you shopping and not utter one complaint about the time you’re taking. I will learn to do the dishes and the laundry. I will eat everything you cook and promise not to spend too much time on my boys’ night outs. I will help you keep our home clean, happy and exciting and most especially, I promise to take care of you when you’re sick, give you a break when you’re tired and be there for you in for all eternity."

"You may now exchange rings."

Cas stepped up and handed each our rings, with such a serious expression on his face I had to fight back a laugh.  
As we slipped the ring onto each other's fingers, all of our friends erupted into applause so loud that we could barely hear the pastor's final words: "By the power vested in me and the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I grabbed her around the waist and quickly dipped her. Just before we kissed, I whispered against her lips, "I love you, Mrs. Winchester."

 

"And I love you, Mr. Winchester," she replied breathlessly.


End file.
